


A Beautiful World

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Blushing, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Gentleman James Hook, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Spirits, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Hook is curious about a certain world before the spirit of the woman he loves hears everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful World

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook stood by his window before he viewed stars. He began to smile at a snail’s pace. Two tears ran down his face. *The spirit world is probably beautiful. Perhaps as beautiful as the starry sky.* He continued to focus on many stars.

Captain Hook frowned. ‘’Are you happy in the spirit world, Cecilia? Are you happy without me?’’ he muttered. One corner of his mouth went up. ‘’You’re not going to hear my lies in the spirit world. You won’t marry a pirate before or after death.’’

The corner of Captain Hook’s mouth went down. ‘’I wish to be with you again, my betrothed.’’  
He looked back before Cecilia’s spirit materialized. His eyes became wide as he gasped. Captain Hook focused on Cecilia’s dress, hat, sad eyes, etc. He blushed for a few seconds.

Captain Hook began to remove his hat. He bowed near Cecilia. ‘’Captain James Hook at your service.’’ After dropping his hat, he approached her. 

‘’I heard your wish, James,’’ Cecilia said.

Another frown formed on Captain Hook’s face. ‘’Cecilia, about my past lies…’’ he muttered. Captain Hook paused. He began to look to one side. His eyes widened again after Cecilia kissed him on the lips. He blushed another time.

Cecilia wrapped her arms around Captain Hook’s waist. 

‘’The spirit world must be beautiful. I would love to view it,’’ Captain Hook said. He embraced his betrothed before he kissed her.

‘’You’re going to find out how beautiful the spirit world is, James.’’

Confused, Captain Hook tilted his head to one side. His eyes increased in size after Cecilia squeezed his throat. Her smile was the last thing he saw.

The deceased man fell in Cecilia’s arms. 

Cecilia continued to smile. She looked forward to being with the man she loved in the spirit world.

The End


End file.
